


Eros y Thanatos

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: The Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde
Genre: Beautiful, Canonical Character Death, Fear, Introspection, M/M, Souls, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Pronto, no le habían agradecido las atenciones que Henry reservaba a Dorian. Sabía qué el chico era como arcilla, crudo, todavía de modelar, y que Wotton no era el mejor artesano de encomendar con la obra.
Relationships: Dorian Gray/Basil Hallward
Kudos: 3





	Eros y Thanatos

**Eros y Thanatos**

_[El amor es un pájaro rebelde_

_que ninguno puede domesticar]_

El amor.

Incomprensible a sus ojos.

Él, acostumbrado a entrever el arte en caras ajenas, a ver la belleza jugar con la vida humana, creando formas infinitas en ese mundo, que tenía demasiada necesidad de belleza.

Había visto la expresión más pura en él.

En esa cara pálida, en esos ojos oscuros, en era mirada profunda, tal vez un poco ingenua, pero destinada a no quedarse mucho tiempo así.

Ingenuo.

Hasta que no había encontrado el demonio en su camino, en la forma de la sonrisa de un amigo.

Basil suspiró.

Pronto, no le habían agradecido las atenciones que Henry reservaba a Dorian. Sabía qué el chico era como arcilla, crudo, todavía de modelar, y que Wotton no era el mejor artesano de encomendar con la obra.

Lo había hecho diferente por el Dorian Gray que había conocido, transformándolo durante unos meses en un ser que no era ni hombre ni bestia, un ser desprovisto de toda ética o respecto.

Sin embargo, Basil no tenía éxito de desviar sus pensamientos de él.

Seguía vagando con la mente hacia el día cuando había llevado los ojos en su cara, el día cuando se había dejado trasportar por el sonido de ese pianoforte, de la melodía que le había hecho de Musa, que le había hecho tomar un lápiz en mano para dejarse llevar del puro instinto.

Todavía guardaba ese dibujo esbozado.

De vez en cuando lo tomaba en las manos, y tenía éxito de quedarse horas mirándolo.

En eso, todavía entreveía los rasgos de la inocencia de Dorian, sus contornos suaves, su mirada que parecía haber atrapado el papel, manchándolo con su belleza.

La misma belleza que lo había hecho indomable.

Su rebelión contra los cánones de una sociedad según él demasiado mojigata, esa sociedad que había arrastrado consigo en una realidad donde los mosaicos de la perdición y del disfrute se juntaban a la perfección, como en una danza infernal.

Y Basil se había quedado mirando, esperando en vano que empezara a aburrirse con esa existencia, fútil y superficial.

Había rogado porque pasara, y cuando se había dado cuenta que el camino tomado por Dorian aspiraba más y más a los rincones de la oscuridad, había pedido al cielo de poder dejar de amarlo.

Pero el amor que sentía por él, paradoxalmente, le asemejaba.

Indomable. Rebelde.

Imposible de encantar con la presunción de controlarlo.

Y Basil había seguido ese amor, sin certeza de donde iba a llevarlo.

_[Y lo llamamos en vano_

_si le conviene rechazar]_

Se lo había dicho.

Había tratado todas maneras de hacerle comprender que se estaba haciendo daño, que esa vida iba a quemarlo hasta los cimientos.

Y había tratado, durante esas conversaciones demasiado breves, de reprimir todas sensaciones por él, de ocultar los misterios de su alma detrás una preocupación que se pudiera decir amigable.

Y de las sonrisas traviesas del chico había entendido de haber fracasado. Consciente de ese sentimiento, tal vez más que lo fuera el mismo Basil, había empezado a provocarlo, de esa manera sutil y letal como su experiencia le había enseñado.

Una experiencia muy breve, se repetía Basil, porque pudiera haberla perfeccionada así. Como una especie de talento natural, su manera de declarar su supremacía sobre todos los que lo miraban, que fueran mujeres nobles, prostitutas, hombres.

Tenía que poseer a todo el mundo, Dorian.

Tomaba lo que no era suyo, entrampaba corazones humanos, arrastrándolos en su alcoba de lujuria hasta que no empezaba a aburrirse. Jugaba con las personas como fueran inermes muñecos en sus manos expertas.

Y lo más sufrimiento podía causar en el alma de los que lo deseaban, lo más satisfecho se sentía.

Basil conocía maravillosamente esa sensación, acercarse a él y luego verlo escaparse, sinuoso, ligero, el perfecto cazador con el aspecto de cordero de sacrificio.

Y escapaba, escapaba. Sólo quería dejar de perseguirlo.

Pero esa fuerza magnética que el chico emanaba, se lo impedía.

Y Basil se quedaba allí, suspendido en esa corsa sin rumbo.

_[El amor es niño de Bohemia_

_nunca, nunca conoció la ley]_

Esa noche, los colores parecían ser en todas partes.

Se mezclaban en tintas nuevas, creando juegos visivos increíbles, rodeando cada esquina de la casa.

Dorian bailaba, corría, seducía, encantaba.

Él también, como los colores, estaba _por todas partes._

Basil se sentía malditamente inadecuado. No pertenecía a esa ostentación, a esa alegría falaz, a esas formas de hacer promiscuas.

Él estimaba la belleza, pero estaba persuadido que tuviera que ser guardada como un secreto, mostrada a quien pudiera apreciarla, conservarla y disfrutar apenas de esa, hasta que la ruina no hubiera sobrevenido en el tiempo.

Puso la mirada en Dorian.

Esa belleza todavía estaba allí. Inalterada, sempiterna y tal vez más acentuada de la primera vez que lo había visto.

Sin embargo, se había transformado en algo helado, cristalizado en la cara del chico. Algo innatural, que lo inquietaba.

Otra vez rogó a sí mismo, pidiendo de tener éxito de desviar la mirada por esos rasgos divinos, y al mismo tiempo demoniacos.

Y otra vez, la enésima vez, fueron sus sentidos que se lo impidieron, conspirando con el corazón que se ponía a latir demasiado rápido con cada paso del joven.

Lo veía reír, y deseaba llorar todas sus lágrimas. Lo veía erosionarse y volver a nacer, como si fuera capaz de cambiar piel cada momento, concediéndose emociones frescas, nuevas, renovadas.

Lo veía sumergido por su perdición, y en ese amor creado por la carnalidad pura, desprovisto de cadenas y limitaciones. No existían barreras por Dorian Gray, y esa ausencia de leyes que regularan su existencia podía ser la mejor expresión de la libertad de su alma.

Si hubiera poseído una.

Basil se petrificó, improvisamente. Había captado una sombra en los ojos del chico, algo profundamente... _equivocado_. En ese momento, fue como si no hubiera quedado nada del chico que había llegado en Londra seguro de no poseer nada que mereciera la pena ser aprovechado. Esa persona había dejado de vivir en su cuerpo, cediendo el paso a la esencia aniquilante del mal, de la falta de inhibiciones, rémoras y moral.

Había todo eso, en Dorian Gray.

Y Basil con todo no tenía éxito de dejar de mirarlo.

_[El pajero que creías de sorprender_

_aleteó las alas y se voló]_

Su cara era luminosa.

Había visto pasar en esos ojos la lujuria, la perversión, el disfrute.

Ahora, sólo hay pura felicidad.

Corrupta por una vena de considerable locura, tenía que admitir.

Y cuando finalmente le dejó conocer la origen de esa alegría, Basil horrorizó.

Había acabado, todo había acabado.

Sabía qué nunca iba volver a ver en Dorian la belleza que tanto atrozmente lo distinguía.

Si hubiera cerrado los ojos, estaba aseguro, iba a seguir viendo esa podredumbre, el papel devorado por los gusanos, los colores que se espesaban en un negro indisoluble, con sabor de muerte.

El alma de ese chico que nunca iba a ser un hombre, el alma robada, echada en esa pintura donde él había vertido todo su amor.

Ese amor que había sufrido los mismo vicios de la inocencia del chico.

Se había decepcionado, todo ese tiempo.

El amor es como un pájaro rebelde, se dijo.

Y en ese momento acababa de volarse, para nunca volver en ese ático, en ese infierno, en ese olor agrio de putrefacción.

Había creído de poderlo salvar, sin darse cuenta del hecho que no había nada que pudiera ser salvado en Dorian.

Habló, gritó. Deliró también, sin darle tiempo de contestar. Porque no quería escucharlo, no quería oír ni una palabra salida por sus labios, porque sabía ya qué no iba a gustarle escucharlas.

En una última desesperada tentativa, trató de hacerle abrir los ojos en lo en que se había transformado, en vano.

Dorian se había ya volado de sí mismo.

Y, Basil no lo sabía, el mismo destino estaba a punto de golpear a él también.

Fue un instante.

Un dolor punzante, la humedad desagradable de la sangre. Y la vista de los ojos del chico, los que entonces habían sido tan profundos, pero donde Basil ya no podía ver nada.

Luego llegó la muerte, rápida, ni muy combatida.

No lastimó mucho irse, no por mano de ese demonio tan hermoso.

Y no iba a ser obligado a verlo devorarse, consumarse, matarse.

Acogió la muerte sólo cerrando los ojos y haciendo un último esfuerzo.

Llevó consigo la imagen del Dorian Gray que había amado, un amor cristalizado por las mismas puñaladas que le estaba infligiendo.

Ninguno iba a osar robar el amor por el cadáver de un hombre desprovisto de un nombre, y con esa consciencia se dejó coger.

Se voló. Pero él fue arriba, alejándose de las llamas de esa tierra.

**_**Si no me amas, te amo_ **

**_si te amo, está en guardia!**_ **


End file.
